


【千翠】Flower Playing （番外）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Flower Playing （番外）-lattice

【千翠】Flower Playing （番外）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Flower Playing （番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

**[ **（上）** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1) [ **（中）** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900) **[（下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b) [（番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)** **

****[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9) **   
**

架空向，外卖员×花店老板。

千秋视角的番外，新晋小情侣的一日出游，可独立阅读。

感谢文中出现但未有机会露面的，三位千秋亲友团的鼎力相助ww

这个系列到此正式落下帷幕啦！感谢大家近一个月来的支持（比心

  


半年多来他们赐予我的幸福与满足感，大概永远不会忘。

他们因缘分而相遇，以此有了一系列有笑有泪的展开，直至最终的袒露心声——在无数个交错时空，他们皆会携手同行。

他们是幸福的。坚信于此的我，也大概是幸福的（笑

祝阅读愉快w

  


  


\------------------分割线------------------  
  


  


  


  


**Flower Playing**

by lattice

**\---Ocean of flowers---**

木屑微香浮动流连于室内一丝一角，协同奏乐的叶片，早繁茂而声响渐大，纸张连同上下翻飞。五月中旬几近盛夏的热浪扑面，于桌上摊开的工作计划，荧光笔标注得满当当。而于一侧，吉祥物日历是翠的赠予，目睹千秋亲手挂于床头才安心——是批量生产的周边。虽如此，千秋自是不忍心乱涂乱画的。

本就无需标注。自去剧组正式报道后，仍有数次的全天会面。皆无经验的二人，距离相持也是难能的默契。常言道爱情令人愚蠢，腹稿无论如何难出口。擅长主动的千秋不甘地败下阵，却仍于意料外收获翠的道谢。

恰是那样独特的，目睹或于回忆重温，以至不时地波澜微泛。于外人不过是双眸微闭附带唇角弧度，而入目于心细致入微，或许在于眼眸低垂略微局促的不同，却也局促得令人怜爱。直面吉祥物又似如获至宝的孩童，而翠曾数次抗拒“乖孩子”的称谓。

“但在我心里你还是孩子嘛！不管怎样，在我面前当个天真的孩子也好，安心地依赖可靠的大哥哥吧——”

“什么大哥哥啊两岁而已……我已经成年了啊？”

偶有地撩起额发，亲吻大多于面颊流连，低语呢喃气若游丝毫无分量。某次于十字路口道别，体格相仿造就气息相贴。提起身高，翠还要高些——于常人皆为很满意的身高了，千秋想再高些翠恰相反，总之由不得主观意愿。

“高峯，你是不是还在长个子？哈哈哈，不愧是年轻人啊！让我抱抱——”

“请不要岔开话题，守……千秋桑。”

戳中最柔软的某处，英雄顷刻被难言滋味层层包裹。确立关系前的迅猛进展皆由千秋而起，而后突为放缓。个中缘由不便明说，却未从中诞生丝毫顾虑。

但无论如何，有一步是该正式迈出了。千秋用笔敲着桌面。

“有急事找我吗守亲？我才依依不舍地结束约会啊？头一次是道别由我先提出，我对此非常难过啊，真的真的~”

是高中时的好友，恋爱经验颇丰。

“连带着工作的事，都要恭喜你啊~话说我本来以为你根本是恋爱一年生嘛。是怎样的女孩呢？守亲喜欢的，温柔的妈妈类型？真好啊，女友便当什么的，我也想要啊？”

寻求指导或开辟捷径，千秋自信于那人的把握。初来乍到尚未有空重逢，下次相聚便会是与翠一同了。

“有空的时候带她一起来吧，我有许多话想同你们聊呢~”

“谢谢你，羽风！会有机会见面的！确实是非常可爱温柔的孩子，料理方面，很擅长营养搭配噢！具体的等见面介绍，不过有一点要纠正！他和我一样是男人，女友便当这种用法是不正确的！”

消息发出便石沉大海。

“不过不用担心，高峯！他是个好人，你也知道的！”

闲谈时千秋提及诸多好友，翠兴味缺缺勉强在听。有位钟情大海的朋友在经营某所海洋馆，前不久赠与翠一只鮟鱇鱼玩偶作见面礼。而另一位友人，即为摩托车的主人，念叨着超~烦人，借给千秋另一个头盔。

“可不要小看他！不仅是芭蕾教师，还是个平面模特的好底子！当年——”

“相比那些，音量请稍低些好吗？呜……虽说早不是一两天了，感觉快住不下去了……你可是要对此负责的噢？”

接过由羽风亲笔的一日约会日程单，翠表露出郁闷非常。而千秋为其戴好头盔时，面颊又几近红透。

“当然，在所不辞！”

而于此情境前，不时鸟鸣也皆若无声。

“坐上来，高峯。”

“……嗯？”

“我说啊，”拍打后座气势豪迈，“坐上来吧？先载你去市郊的电车站，步行的话要相当久吧？啊不过，羽风写‘揽腰的动作能大幅加深感情’，虽不明白是什么意思！放心，车早就装过消音器，你知道的——”

暂停营业告示右下角，手绘熊本熊竖起拇指。清晨七点零一刻，不时的窸窣声响，以微笑为照面，同邻居皆已熟稔。天幕一端残云未消，前几日大风送走浮尘。拜其所赐，此刻的感知敏锐且直接。虽如此，又羞又气的神态，着实令他短暂几秒的失语。他察觉到翠终跨上后座，不止些微不安地环顾四周，直至不自然地拉附上衣角，一系列动作连贯又轻缓。而后怯生生望向他，后视镜的存在意义于此刻巧妙地最大化。

一日出游难得且珍贵，却远不止表面涵义。幼年曾试图翻阅妈妈的少女漫画，只被摸着头：“看不懂是理所当然的。等小千秋到了有恋人的年纪，大约才能体会吧？”经典桥段于最终相触刹那，一切终不言而喻。尚无法付诸口头，此刻唯于二人间婉转温存。

即便皆自恃有良好定力。

他清清嗓子，不合时宜地放声大笑。是于炽阳催化下终疾速蔓延的，华丽辞藻皆显无力。古往今来诸多词人为之醉心称颂的，及出于生理的繁杂理论所研讨的，如若无亲身体验皆为空谈，大抵是如此。

他稍作回忆——头一次是极度的不配合，翠称经由改装的机车太过引人注目，又不停喊着慢些，终半不情愿揽住腰。终点为千秋的住所，不大却井井有条。展柜中特摄手办崭新，收入曾大部分用于此。滔滔不绝讲述着出自哪部特摄，以至一同翻阅相册，翠偶有评价称幼时可爱许多，换言之现今外貌早不应以可爱相称。

“一定要我形容的话，帅气……之类的，或许吧。”

翠原先送的几小盆多肉，误打误撞养得很好。写字台倚靠着海，是观赏日出的好场所。

“偶尔会想早点相识会怎样。相比现在没话找话……共同语言会更多？会是同样制服的前后辈，像你和朋友们那样，早早地聊许多事。嘛不过，我肯定一早躲着你走。”

狭小屋室再无旁人，面颊相贴发热发烫，以至海风咸湿侵袭而来，天竺葵盛放一如烈焰。于此般情境，怎样的催化也本无需。而出于理智或其余，最终皆若无事。

“请不要把我当小孩看待……之前就说过的。留宿这种事，我，原以为……所以，我其实是被讨厌着吗。”

千秋将他揽进怀内轻拍着背，一如往常。

奇妙的仪式感是必须。曾于前夜相拥而卧，第二日拜闹钟所赐，身披衣物相依偎，迷蒙着眼观赏海上日出。皆如撒娇般慵懒，仿佛身体重心寄于对方，相互倚靠便再度入梦。所忆之景断续相连成片，经由时间打碎后随意拼合而生的，只余发梢脖颈相磨蹭触感微痒，呢喃梦呓连缀不成言。半醒未醒之人独拥的甜香气息，意犹未尽而不尽兴。此刻感知到揽住腰的渐大力度，犹豫着迟疑着，深埋着头抵在背上。

“嗯——乖孩子！果然是愿意的吧。摸透你的心灵之后，摸透你的身体也是十分必要的！你身体上的反应骗不过我，你明白的……”

即刻挨了一记拳头。

“所以你这个人啊，一直以来真的知道自己在讲什么吗……！”

耳畔是翠支支吾吾地辩解，千秋未在意是否正处众目睽睽之所。而后忆起，感触一如守护宝物的英雄。是置于心尖的珍宝，与其关联的一切皆不愿随意处之。换言之，一切的规划与安排，一并为了二人的未来。他清楚凡事出口的分量，承诺或其余，以及决意共享情侣间的一切——

“放心吧高峯。我最清楚不过。”

世界于晨曦微露中渐为苏醒，与之一并不急不慢的，哼着调子唱着曲子，载着翠驶出校园。途经喧闹街巷，于高架桥俯瞰早高峰车流。而喧嚣终远离四散，油菜花香拂面，并排于空旷长椅相对无言。车轨轻响，电车悠悠颠簸，被翠倚靠着享受回笼觉。九点半无旁人的车厢，淡色头发光晕笼罩，呼吸声均匀，肩上的热度与分量——他想过多次，迄今为止每帧每幕如能刻录，定能撑持着踏尽坎坷。而后他察觉到毫无必要，于漫长岁月每时每日，定会更美满以至更值得留念。

“并非身边没有女孩子，也非出于男人或女人的缘由。只因他是高峯，我又恰好爱着这个人，仅此而已。”

阳光自指尖缝隙倾洒而至。为恋人轻轻搭上衣物，他微眯起眼。夹于日程单中的两张门票，是羽风连带着赠予的。相较浮于表面的贺辞，亦或一如既往打闹嬉笑，严肃对谈郑重且诚挚，千秋不知是否成功传递笃定的决意。临行前，羽风上前拍肩，称虽对男人间的事不感兴趣，但下次望能携翠同来。穿行于花海的透明观景列车，原先只有所耳闻。如今满怀期待的惊喜，实质是二人一并收获的贺礼。

“守泽桑相信命运吗……？”

“应该不的……英雄的命运由自己创造，大概？”

自问自答间，迎着粉紫花海波纹微泛，确是此言不虚。是未至旅游旺季的工作日。而渐为馥郁的，薰衣草亦或恋人独有的气息，交织缠绕难分难辨，皆是二人独享。

“高峯，我啊，刚来的几天一直下雨。那时每天自我安慰，想着春雨总归是好的。但也有点过了吧，整个人都快要发霉了！”

翠只微微应和。

好在取而代之是和风微露。于前夜脑海中排演过的浪漫光景：只存二人的小小空间，花海浮动于林间穿梭，与藤蔓共同相连成片，迎上斑驳光点的洗礼。沿着溪流潺潺，向前而至尽头，城堡是否会如童话故事般突然显现。思绪流连至此，持着票根的手微微发汗。出于对仪式感的过分期待，或因既定好的别的什么。

“即便如此，也从未后悔来到这里。”

“是由诸多确定与不确定堆砌而成，正因存有那样糟糕的雨天，同你的相遇才应运而生。追溯至更早，任意环节出了差池，可不仅仅只擦肩而过。相遇相识直至相爱，一切感谢命运的安排吧。”

“嗯……不如说，一个人对另一个人产生感情，本就是奇迹……？”

这是千秋第一次静心端详翠的外貌，四处本不余他物。立于其中，薰衣草田微拂，于此为路途的起始。恰到好处的，高挺鼻梁深邃眼眸，柔软的淡色头发，体格与他相仿。而初遇便镌刻于心再难遗忘的，宝石般的澄净色调，一如湖泊深邃难见底，内里些微的起伏与流转，不留心便难察觉。视线相汇的刹那，娓娓道来着世上至美的抒情诗，又似露珠滴落至叶片的轻响，微拂带动花瓣轻颤的柔风。

那朵花苞早已盛放，跃入花海，成团成簇迎着日光。而与此呼应着，唇角细微的弧度，又那样笑意满盈。相较吉祥物更甚真切——是妄言的定论。但至少此刻的光景，令他如此热烈地倾慕于此。是世间第一的，任何他物都难比拟。轻缓抚平着不宁的思绪，大体令他满足且安心的，为二十二年头一次的心理认同。铭刻于心不时回响：那一早便是他专属的，自初遇便得到充分注定。

“我是说错话了吗？请不要盯着我这么久……守泽桑。”

“还记得吗？你第一次直呼我的名字，是一个清晨——我说啊，高峯。”

他顿了顿。

“再一次或无数次，无论如何不会腻烦。所以——”

“话虽如此，你自己也从未……”

花海涟漪微泛。

至势头渐大搅乱交谈，自觉或不自觉的，不受控制地依偎以至紧紧相贴。发梢点缀花瓣零星，与之一并酝酿发酵弥散开的，相同的洗发水气息。长睫毛微颤着，他发觉那双绿松石般的眼眸中，只存一人，且是于大风作用下的狼狈模样。眼眸的主人并不例外，且一同轻笑出声。

“翠。”

他听见自己发出三音节，于二人恰好的音量。起承转合意料外顺利流畅。是第一次最终出口，却于相见起始于心排演过无数次。

被称作翠的孩子愣了愣，而后更甚动人地微笑着。于经意或不经意间尽收眼底，于心中细细品味无数次，以至于能够一笔一画描摹勾勒。而如今，并非对着吉祥物，是只对他一人。难说清道明的，存于世间的诸多美好，需静心感悟的爱恋，于此刻淋漓尽致，尽数诠释。

以至原定计划，不由要提前了。

——随风舞动的花儿们，是否有所察觉呢。雨露中扎根，伴着鸟儿啼鸣发芽抽枝，而迎着炽阳盛放的，终要结落果实了。

我啊，正深爱着他呢。

是再熟悉不过的，途中共享的草莓硬糖的味道。唇舌相触温热且柔软。是为上佳的发质，气息紊乱喘息轻微，而风仍未止。

由远及近，似是列车将到来。而这只是旅途的起始。

直至略微难呼吸，不舍地，十指相扣着，他们稍稍松开怀抱。

“可不许你逃开。”

他令他对上视线。

“我啊，正深爱着你呢。”

Fin.

**\---完---**

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-04-23  
评论：4  
热度：44

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f814e6a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b)  


评论(4)

热度(44)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hahashixianyu.lofter.com/) [少年游๑](https://hahashixianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://banqizi.lofter.com/) [linglingling凌了个凌凌linglingingng](https://banqizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) [夢幻月](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) [Ayco](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://gy1998122.lofter.com/) [风源30](https://gy1998122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ilouyer.lofter.com/) [嗯。](https://ilouyer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://laoxukuangbuzuoyezhong.lofter.com/) [叁瞳](https://laoxukuangbuzuoyezhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) [若里春名](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) [新华字典](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) [安染](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mu-ling000.lofter.com/) [木鈴](https://mu-ling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://sesamesweet.lofter.com/) [47](https://sesamesweet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  37. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://2907797124.lofter.com/) [Starling°](https://2907797124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
